Wobbuffet (Pokémon)
|} Wobbuffet (Japanese: ソーナンス Sonans) is a introduced in Generation II. It evolves from starting at level 15. Biology Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip. The female Wobbuffet has a red marking on its mouth that resembles lipstick, while the male does not. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail. Wobbuffet is very protective of its tail, to the point where it will suddenly turn uncharacteristically aggressive if the tail is attacked. Wobbuffet is usually a docile Pokémon that will never attack first. However, when it is attacked, it will inflate its body and initiate a counterstrike. When two or more of this Pokémon meet, they will attempt to outlast each other in a battle of endurance. However, since neither is able to attack, they may compete to see which can last without food. Because of its overprotective nature regarding its tail and hatred of light, Wobbuffet lives in dark . In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Wobbuffet Jessie has a Wobbuffet that frequently emerges from his Poké Ball to shout his name or cause what Jessie considers to be trouble. He has appeared in almost every episode since she accidentally traded her for him in Tricks of the Trade. She rarely uses Wobbuffet in battle, but when she does, the results are generally good. On the other hand, Jessie's few attempts at using Wobbuffet in Contests have all had negative results. Wobbuffet was left at Team Rocket's headquarters prior to Jessie, James and 's departure to the Unova region. He was later reunited with Jessie when the trio returned to Kanto, and he was the only one of Jessie's Pokémon to accompany her to the Kalos and Alola regions. Other Wobbu-Palooza! featured a town in which everyone owned a Wobbuffet, including the local Officer Jenny. A female Wobbuffet appeared in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, under the ownership of Dr. White. She became the love interest of Jessie's Wobbuffet for the majority of the episode. Minor appearances A Mirror World Wobbuffet briefly appeared at the end in The Cave of Mirrors!, under the ownership of Mirror Jessie. A 's Wobbuffet appeared in A Festival Trade! A Festival Farewell? . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga Similar to the anime, Jessie owns a Wobbuffet. In the movie adaptations Jessie also owned a Wobbuffet in the movie adaptations. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wobbuffet debuted in Absolutely Azumarill, under the ownership of 's mother, Mirei. A Wobbuffet appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A 's Wobbuffet appeared in The Final Dimensional Duel II. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Wobbuffet appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A was shown to have a Wobbuffet in GDZ67. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Wobbuffet appeared in PMDP20. In the TCG In the TFG One Wobbuffet figure has been released. * : Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl When released from a Poké Ball, Wobbuffet will stand on the stage in one place. Anyone attacking or running into it will be damaged by its , apart from the player who threw the Poké Ball, who will only be knocked back. Wobbuffet is also a Poké Float in Melee. It appears on its side and never fully reveals itself. When it first appears, it will quickly return off-screen but will then come back and remain to allow for fighting to take place on top of it. Melee trophy information A Patient Pokémon, Wobbuffet lives in darkness to hide its mismatched black tail. Even for a stoic Pokémon, this creature is a testament to self-control; it will not actively attack an opponent. Its and moves are solely used for reflecting attacks directly back at its antagonist. Brawl trophy information "A Patient Pokémon. A nocturnal, cave-dwelling creature, Wobbuffet is calm and collected, but it will fight back viciously if its black tail is attacked--this hints at something secretive about its tail. If Wobbuffet is put into battle, the opponent cannot run away or switch. Females have lipsticklike markings around their mouths." Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Wobbuffet appears as a . Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team: Wobbuffet and send the on a mission into the Uproar Forest. As thanks for completing it, they help to remodel the rescue base. Notably, the Wobbuffet is the only Pokémon in the entire game that doesn't speak in a way the player can understand; it only says its own name. However, this may be an oversight by the translators, since in Explorers of Sky (as mentioned below) it does not speak this way. * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Wobbuffet (confirmed to be female by its lipstick) once again joins Wynaut, only this time, they're running a shop in the Spinda's Café, called the Recycle Shop. Unlike the first game, it no longer says its name, and instead says "That's right!". Pokédex entries |} |} s need to beware of this habit.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} (Zone 2, )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Upgrade binder, Quiz Wobbuffet}} |t=fff|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Endless Level 12, Endless Level 16, Forever Level 61, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Evolve }} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Mt. Latolato, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Secret Warehouse: Walking a Thin Line}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Wobbuffet Wobbles In! (Male) Event: Wobbuffet Appears (Male and Female)}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (All Areas)}} |area=Area 15: Stage 06}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Mimic Wobbuffet|English|United States|5|January 31 to February 6, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Mimic Wobbuffet}} |Pokémon Sunday Wobbuffet|Japanese|Japan|5|July 17 to August 21, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Pokémon Sunday Wobbuffet}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Wobbuffet|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Wobbuffet}} |Nuketta Wobbuffet|All|Japan|10|December 15, 2013 to February 16, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Nuketta Wobbuffet}} |Jessie's Wobbuffet|All|Italy|15|June 21 to 22, 2014|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Jessie's Wobbuffet}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= }} |} Evolution holding |evo1= |no2=202 |name2=Wobbuffet |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Wobbuffet has the highest base of all Pokémon. * Wobbuffet is one of fourteen Pokémon that one can collect foreign Pokédex entries for in . * If the opponent does not attack Wobbuffet, Wobbuffet cannot harm the opponent except with (itself unusable unless Wobbuffet has run out of moves) or through the use of a Z-Move. * Wobbuffet was banned from many unofficial tournaments until Generation V, due to its unique moveset and Ability, , making it somewhat difficult to counter. * Before Generation IV, Wobbuffet could not damage a - or Pokémon (without the use of Struggle) that uses an attack of its own type because all Ghost moves were physical (the Ghost type is immune to ) and all Dark moves were special (the Dark type is immune to ). It is still not possible for Wobbuffet to counter the Ghost/Dark typed or unless another Pokémon uses , , or first or the Pokémon is holding a . * In Generation III, if two Wobbuffet with Leftovers are facing each other in a Single Battle, the battle will become endless as all of Wobbuffet's moves do not directly damage the opponent, and the player cannot switch to their other Pokémon due to . Even if the Wobbuffet use , the damage will be healed quickly by Leftovers. Shadow Tag and Struggle were both changed in Generation IV, likely as a direct response to this scenario. * Wobbuffet was designed by Hironobu Yoshida. Origin Wobbuffet is likely based on a ; that is, when it is hit, it bounces back. Alternatively, it may be based on the concept of as it can only cause damage if it is attacked first. Wobbuffet may also be based on an doll, a Japanese traditional doll with squinted eyes that stands back upright when pushed over. Given that Wobbuffet often touches its hand to its forehead, it may also be based on the late Japanese comedian 林家三平 , who was famous for repeatedly touching his hand to his forehead while saying one of his trademark lines, そうなんす、奥さん sō nansu, okusan, "That's the way it is, ma'am." Name origin Wobbuffet is a combination of wobble and buffet (to strike repeatedly), referring to its punching-bag shape. Sonans is homophonous with the interjection そうなんす sō na-n-su, which roughly means, "That's the way it is." It is played off by its pre-evolution, , whose Japanese name, Sohnano, is nearly homophonous with the phrase そうなの sō na no, meaning, "Really?" Together, they make for a potential perpetual conversation of, "Really?" followed by, "That's the way it is," and so on, as seen in Camp Pikachu. Other languages' names for the Pokémon in this family, due to the fact that they were introduced in different generations, do not feature this pun. In other languages |fr=Qulbutoké|frmeaning=A play on Culbuto (the French trademarked name for s) and toqué (informal word for "crazy") |es=Wobbuffet|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Woingenau|demeaning=Corrupted version of |it=Wobbuffet|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=마자용 ''Mazayong |komeaning=From ; is more polite than |zh_cmn=果然翁 Guǒránwēng |zh_cmnmeaning=From and }} |ru=Воббаффет Vobbaffet|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *Jessie's Wobbuffet External links |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Woingenau es:Wobbuffet fr:Qulbutoké it:Wobbuffet ja:ソーナンス zh:果然翁